elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Helkin (Hel-kin) (MasterThor's Demons)
Backstory After the darkness wars, many things happened, Orcs, Dark Elves, et cetera. It was a plague, creating new destructive races that are seen as abominations to some, mostly with evil intent lingering in them from the darkness. After the darkness wars the abundance of magic, both good and evil, allowed for many things, it becomes an everyday thing. Eventually, a rip between dimensions occurred, allowing beings from a realm known as "Hel" to slip into Elysium via the rift, leading them into a mountainous region that was dry, rocky, deserted, and hot, much similar to their homeland. The rift between realms opened shortly after the darkness wars, and naturally sealed itself over the course of a few years. Though, within those few years, an army of these Demons had already begun marching out of Hel and into Elysium, sending scouts to various settlements around the rift and trying to determine what the land was like, including its inhabitants. The settlements near the rift were mostly elves, though not dark elves. After the armies of Hel assembled, the Demons marched on the settlements and burnt them to the ground, slaying everything, showing no mercy for children or women, or any of the elves. Word spread quickly, the other settlements nearby were alerted of the strange army destroying the other settlements, and they began assembling their armies and preparing for war. The Demons went to face the elven army, and a great war was waged. For the first part of the war, it was horrible. The elves had little to no time to prepare, their armies were just barely able to fend off the Demons and supplies were running short. Eventually, a few more villages were destroyed, but new shipments from other settlements across the regions of Fei began coming in, replenishing their resources and providing troops. After this, the second part of the war began, the elves striking against the Demons and outnumbering them, outsmarting them. It was finally turning in their favor, the elves pushed the demons into retreat, heading back for the mountain and planning on returning to Hel via rift. Though, after all this time, the rift has closed. They were unable to retreat back to Hel, so they fled, heading for a large mountain in a Mesa biome nearby. The elves eventually caught up on horseback, destroying a large portion of the army from a distance by bow and arrow. Once they reached the mountain, the remaining forces quickly climbed, seeming to have a better ability to do so than the elves. Despite the elven agility, the Demons were physically capable of hauling themselves up the mountainside quicker due to their strength. They reached towards the top of the mountain, with only five hundred Demons left, only to find a small opening just large enough for them to fit through on the side of the mountain. A scout was sent through, to find a large area of the mountain that was brightly lit by magma/lava. The lava poured from the walls, heading down into rivers that seemed to go deeper and deeper into the mountain, the chamber they entered being a seemingly bottomless shaft. The rest of the Demons entered, blocking off the exit so the elves would not find them. They stayed within the shaft, eventually turning it into a home for themselves. They used their weapons to mine out the area, building a sort of city within the mountain. Soon they left the mountain, though, but only to obtain resources to continue building their new home. It was their only option, now that the rift was closed. With the Demons, they brought culture, new weapons and armor styles, some new materials, and a new race altogether to Elysium. The remaining demons built their colony within the mountain, feasting off of the life-force of various creatures dwelling within the dark corners of the mountain and living in peace, or what their version of peace is. They hope to one day return to Hel, but for now, they are adapting to the new land, making the best out of it. Until this very day, the Demons live throughout Elysium, scattered, causing evil and performing mischievous acts, hunting elves, and creating an infamy for themselves in certain areas of Elysium. Culture The Demons live on a belief of power, whoever is the strongest leads them, et cetera. They mostly form in loose factions around Elysium or act as lone wolves, but those who stick with large colonies such as the Mesa Mountain colony usually follow a set system of beliefs that have been used since the dawn of their creation. Chief, the highest rank possible, controls the colony/group. Anyone may challenge the Chief in combat, the fight is to the death and whoever wins is the Chief. Warlord is the second highest rank. These are the strongest warriors, working under the direct command of the Chief and are respected for their power. Usually wearing the heaviest and strongest of armors and weapons, they are definitely tough to kill, and surely a formidable opponent in combat. Besides from those two ranks, everyone is treated equal- for the most part. Strength and combat prowess are two qualities that will get you respect as a Demon. Grunt. Remember when I said everyone was treated equally? I lied. For the most part, everyone is, but some "deformed" Demons are born at times, called Grunts. They are weaker, dumber, and overall inferior to the common Demon, and are usually exiled or killed, but if not then they are allowed to live amongst their faction/colony/group, but are less respected. They make good meat shields. Laws are loose, mostly not established in factions or groups, and still tend to be rather lacking in larger colonies. The Chief has the final say, his Warlords acting as enforcers and also have some room to act, but ultimately it is the Chief who is in control and can say what does and does not happen. Crime is very rare amongst them, sharing a tight bond fueled by honesty and respect. Beliefs Demons come from Hel, a fiery world for the most part. The world is ruled by an evil god, also called Hel. The demons worship Hel as their creator, and most Demons, even Chiefs, bow to Hel as their ultimate ruler, destroying and enslaving all other races within Hel. The Demons in Elysium are similar, destroying, enslaving, and torturing the other races. They view all other races as inferior, something for them to toy with and use to their liking, or kill for the fun of it. They do not care for peace, and would rather see the world burn in ashes, which is usually their goal. Attributes Appearance They generally take a humanoid form, except more muscular. Their skin colors vary from different shades of white, including lighter shades of gray, to paler shades of red. They sometimes have tails, though this is nothing special, just a tail with a sharp arrowhead formation at the end of it. Though it can sometimes be used as a weapon since the arrowhead formation can be used to lacerate flesh, or the tail itself can be used as a sort of arm to grab things. Apart from all this, their eyes are completely orange, and their vision is not normal, it is a form of thermal vision, allowing them to see heat from organisms and such, but this is weak. Their vision is more or less natural, though blended with that thermal vision part. Abilities Apart from their thermal vision, there aren't really many things that make them special snowflakes. They have a large heat resistance, and some magical capability (This is explained later). They have a form of darkness in them, due to how Hel (The God) created them. They have enhanced strength, close to rivaling the strength of Orcs, and they have enhanced senses. Apart from this, they also have the innate ability to drain life-force through touching something with the palm of their hands. The contact must be prolonged, and the Demon must be able to think clearly in order to drain life-force. Their durability is that of a human in physical means, though they have strong resistance towards sorcery, reducing up to half the effects of it on them. (Scientific note: They can resist temperatures of up to 4,000˚F, which is an average number, as it varies slightly from demon to demon. Say if they are exposed to a temperature of 4,100˚F, they won't start burning up, but they will feel it. Harmful temperatures that can cause efficient damage begin at 5000˚F.) Traits Demons like fire, they are also sadists. They enjoy w ching pain, and causing it. Torturing and suffering magics are commonly used to inflict pain, giving the Demons joy to watch their victims in agony. They are also rude, not showing any remorse for their actions or sympathy for non-Demons. They enjoy starting conflicts and causing irritation and being annoying, smart asses and overall obnoxious. Demons reproduce sexually between males and females, and all demons have been recorded as heterosexual, as this is the way Hel created them. Weaknesses Demons, as said from earlier, have a form of darkness in them that was with them since their creation. This makes them weaker towards holy magic, its effects are stronger on them and some forms of witchcraft are capable of having strong effects on Demons if it is specifically targeted against darkness. Apart from this, the metal Silver seems to have more effect on Demons than any other metal, able to burn their flesh and send it up into the air as golden embers. Some races are able to come back as undead, or be revived from varying processes or rituals, though Demons are unable to. Once they die, their soul returns to the realm of Hel for eternity, being absorbed by Hel. They also take increased damage towards ice/frost magic, and their performance is hindered in colder regions. Magic Demons are capable of magic. They have the ability to perform it, though their mana pools are naturally small. Most Demons don't really travel down the path of magic, but those who do are just as fearsome. Their magical abilities are limited to forms of Fire Magic, Dark Magic/Shadow Magic, Possession Magic, and Hel Magic. Due to the balance of the world, the larger the magical prowess and mana pool of a Demon, they start to lose raw physical strength and close-combat prowess. Some Demons have utilized basic fire-magic in combat, to use it in combination with their strength, though. Some Demons are capable of utilizing Illusion magic, too. Special Relations Elves Due to the war that occurred when Demons first came to Elysium, a sort of lingering hate was left with the Demons as they went on in time. They will usually seek to do harm to elves, or just toy with them and annoy them, but will not kill them on sight unless provoked, though they are easily "provoked" by Elves. Author's Note Thank you for reading my Demon race. It was said that I should write a Demon race, so I did. There may or may not be errors, parts that don't make sense, I wrote all this in a single session and it is similar to a rough draft. Stay tuned for any updates! (I will comment when I update this, including what I changed. There will also be separate posts all put into the same category detailing Hel Magic, Hel Steel, and much more.) You are free to use this race as you wish, but please, and I ask this due to the work I put into writing it, that you follow lore. Elysium is fun, you can be creative, but please try to stick to the lore. This is a request, as I cannot force you. ~ MasterThor (MasterThor1) Category:Player-written lore Category:Lore Category:Roleplay Category:Races Category:Custom Races